Miraculous beginnings will come to an End
by M'lady Z
Summary: Rin lets her Uncle Frank take reigns of her life when she is abused and is forced into a life she doesn't really want. But what she doesn't see is that she may find more in the outside world that would make her try and fight for her life back. Especially when she gains something special in her life. (Ladybug and Chat Noir will only temporarily appear later in the story...sorry :/ )
1. Painful memories

Oh, my...my first story...or rather chapter published...I'm doing this story and probably going to copy down a story that I hand-wrote a while back...that I'm kind of attached to. So without further adieu… here we go.

Also! I do not own Miraculous Ladybug! This goes for the rest of the chapters of this story!

~~~~Enjoy~~~~

* * *

"Alright Rin, you may not like it but you are going to school, 'public' school. You're a teenager and I want to make sure you have social skills so you can embrace your popularity in the future and keep you from getting hurt if anything ever happens. I am your Uncle and I want to keep you safe and secure," Frank declared this to me with a straight face.

I set down my pen and I stared at him with lame eyes, "Frank, I think I already have a great poker face for the public. My acting career is starting early and people already like me for who I act as, not as I am. Besides, I don't have time for other people to interfere in my time, or me to interfere with their life."

Frank narrowed his eyebrows and clenched his fists on the dinner table, "Rin...have we not talked about your disobedience towards me?" He got up and walked around to the back of my chair, and clenched one of my shoulders harshly making me wince at the memory of the last time I disobeyed him. He clenched harder and leaned down next to my ear, "I don't care what you think about this occurrence. I didn't really want you around, but at least you make money for me. You better do what I say too because I can always make marks that the movie producers won't notice, like last time. Now," He let go of my shoulder, "Do you understand what is to happen?" I shivered and nodded.

He left the room without saying anything, leaving me in the huge dining room. My butler Jim walked in and informed me that Frank wanted me to head to bed. I didn't really want to make my Uncle anymore upset than he was already, so I slowly made my way up to my room walking by Jim along the way.

Jim put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in a side hug, crumpling his butler suit a little as we walked. Jim and I were like brother and sister, we literally grew up together. He was seven when he was put with me to grow up with when I was just a baby too. I peered up at his face and really noticed how old he looked despite his young age of 23.

His once straight brown hair was already getting grey areas around the edges and was sagging down slightly as if tired. His face round and tired, but handsome was complemented by his sharp baby blue eyes. He wasn't allowed to have a beard or a mustache, so his chin was still bare and soft looking. His smile though is what made me the happiest when this kind of thing happened with my Uncle. He was my rock.

Jim lightly pressed my shoulder and smiled at me,"I know it's difficult, but I think that this is a really good opportunity to get to know someone else, and well, get out there. Be a teenager. And I think that your Uncle does have a level of care for you, you shouldn't take everything he says at heart." I nodded and sighed,"I know. I just wish he could be like you sometimes. You're like the brother I never had, always there for me...well even if you 'had' to be there hehe." I giggled a bit as he let go of me.

Jim opened my door and held the door open,"And you're like a sister to me Rin. I hope that never changes between us." He admitted as I passed him and sat on my bed. I yawned as it was probably around ten by that time. He leaned in and bid his goodnight to me, then closed the door softly.

I sighed as I lay back in my bed stretching. To be honest I was tired of the life I had. Just last year I started realizing that I like acting and now it's just boring. I don't mean to be snobby, but I just wish I could be normal, with a normal family. I don't know what happened to my parents when I was little, my Uncle has refused to tell me anything.

Getting up I sauntered to the huge window in the oversized apartment and stared longingly at the city. I always loved the city at night, it was beautiful. I almost think it's ruined though by the gigantic billboards with the movie I'm starred in with me plastered all over the place, I'm almost sick of seeing myself.

Being the niece of a billionaire is a big thing around here in Paris. I have the 'perfect' long brown hair with silver tips, the 'perfect' body, with 'perfect' curves and 'perfect' fashion choices that became a trend when I wore them. I turned and looked into the mirror next to the window, and stared at my own face lamely.

I didn't see this perfect body...I saw me. I bet if someone actually looked at me then they would see the dark tired marks below my eyes, the worry lines that were earned from my Uncle, along with the scars along my back, also from my Uncle.

I really would tell someone what happened if I knew where I would be headed to after he went away. I just want to hold onto the only family I have I guess.

I stared at my sapphire eyes and yawned once again, then put on some pajamas. I was kind of tiny, so to say, only being 5'5. I knew I was tiny when I stood next to Jim, he is 6'1. He said it was adorable, but I found it to be an encouragement of bullying.

I've been homeschooled ever since I could remember, but I don't know how high school will be. Books and movies tell me it will be a bully infestation ground, especially with small people.

I sighed and tried to shake the whole situation away as I let myself fall on my bed. I wish I could get rid of this bed because of the memories that it held, but Frank said that I will keep it in case I forgot the lesson he taught me that day.

Frank doesn't say something and expect you to do what you want with that information, it better be what he wanted you to do with that information.

I cringed and felt the scars along my back tingle with angst at the memory. It was only two years ago when I was thirteen that all I wanted to do was go to the park. I had never been outside the house except to attend important meetings with Frank.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Uncle, can we please go to the park? Please?" I asked hopefully. Frank was just sitting at his desk looking stressed from all the paperwork he had to do and didn't glance at me and he responded, "No. Go play with Jim if you're bored Rin."

I didn't find joy in what he said, so I just thought I would go outside and play there. I was walking out and I peered passed the gates to some kids walking by. They were laughing and hanging out like normal people.

This made me feel sad and made me want what they had...so why not go get what they had? I glanced behind me to see if Frank was there and grabbed the handle to open the gate.

I had it halfway pulled when I felt a strong grip on my shoulder. My heart froze in my chest. I was terrified. Frank had come out to bring me back in.

I felt tears spring to my eyes as I turned to look up at him. He had a true devils face on. His silver hair parted perfectly to the side but his sharp grey eyes narrow and shady with his mouth drawn in almost a snarl. He jerked me back and practically dragged e to the house. I was already crying lightly when he shoved me into the house and slammed the door close.

He grabbed me harshly by the arm and half drug me up to my room. Swinging the door open he threw me to the bed with me sobbing, having not ever seen him like this before. I heard him take off his belt and he said in a monstrous voice,"I thought I told you 'NO'. Why didn't you listen to me?! I will not have this happening in my house with disobedience. NO, I WILL NOT!"

With the last bit, he took his anger out on my back. He snapped the belt back and forth from the air to my back. I could feel the metal popping on my skin and felt as my blood began to soak my ripped shirt. My tears rolled down my face as I screamed in pain as he continued to lash at me with the belt.

He finally stopped suddenly and grabbed my shoulder and harshly said in my ear,"If you ever want to disobey me again, think of this moment right now and don't." He let go of me and threw the bloody belt on the bed next to me. "I will send Jim in to clean up this mess and help you clean your mess. I'm going back to work."

With that, he left me sobbing on the bed and my back throbbing in agony. Jim found me and hurriedly helped get me into the tub and put medicine on my back, as soothingly as he could without trying to murder the man that had done this.

* * *

-End of flashback-

That was the beginning as it became an outlet for Frank. He began to beat me (not as bad as he did the first time) when he got stressed. My back was never shown to the movie cast as they would get suspicious.

I let the tears roll down my face as I ran my hand over the blood stains that Jim could not get out. I pulled one of my pillows in close to my body and tried to calm down and think about what the high school would be like as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Old faces meet new ones

Uh...hi.

I appreciate you reading this far but even if the story is bad, can readers at least leave a review?

That would be great...also. I know that this is in a Miraculous ladybug category but This story isn't really revolved around them...sorry? Maybe if someone requests it I could write a story just for cough cough 'MARICHAT FOREVER!' cough cough I mean for the people.

Heartthrob...here we go.

* * *

"Ok, no. Just...no," Chloe snorted distastefully at the news that a new student that would get more attention than her would be attending school...in that class. Marinette rolled her eyes along with Alya, "Chloe, leave her alone. She will probably be just like you if you try hard enough to convince her."

Chloe guffawed at Marinette, "Whaaaaaat?! No one is as popular as me and certainly will not be more gorgeous than Adrikens!" Marinette laughed, "Of course, I know. No one can be as annoying and snotty as you anyway."

The class snickered and giggled at the response. Chloe shot her nose up in the air and stomped to her seat and sat down angrily.

I observed all of this sitting behind Marinette and Alyas desk. There was a new desk put in the classroom because I was a transfer student from Japan...I'm American but...it was a long boring story.

I didn't know much about this Rin Penance. Well, except she was an upcoming actor and that she has a little music talent...well a lot in her few albums. Well, I think that everyone has gotten used to Adrien Agreste being around since middle school then they can handle Rin Penance showing up for their sophomore year of high school.

* * *

Jim came and got me up that Monday and held up a bag smiling, "Well, you excited for your first...literally first day of school? Because I am excited for you either way!" I smiled warmly and couldn't really block out the nervousness of today as I giggled.

I took the bag and set it to the side and got up. Jim had already put together my outfit, (He has a very strong fashion sense) but I stared at it incredulously, "What is this? I'm not wearing that." Jim frowned at me and knitted his eyebrows, "Did your Uncle not tell you?"

Seeing the look in my eyes he continued, "He wants you to look attractive. He wants you to attempt to not only make friends but to make...well...he wants you to get friends and a...uh...boyfriend."

I let my eyes fall. He was going to even control my life at high school too...he is a monster. Jim lifted my chin and gave me an encouraging stare, "Rin, please keep faith and just bare with it. You may actually enjoy trying to find someone else. Don't try to do it today but take your time and find someone that you enjoy to be with."

I sighed with a half smile, "I'll do this...but only for you really. I don't want to encourage Frank any more than I have to," I smiled mischievously at him, "Now get out! I've got to get dressed!" I pushed him towards the door as he chuckled and closed the door.

I hesitantly put on the clothes and felt underdressed almost immediately. I took a deep breath in and grabbed my backpack then slung it over my shoulder. Frank didn't come to say good luck to me on my first day.

I didn't care...but...it kind of hurt. I walked out the door and opened the massive gates to see Jim waiting by the limo. He opened the door and gestured inside, "Well, you ready?" I breathed in and pursed my lips, "As ready as I'll ever be!"

* * *

Mr. Fin shushed the class as he got the phone call from the office that Rin was at the school. He turned back to the class, "Ok, Rin Penance is here. Do not make her feel uncomfortable, please. Treat her the same as you would any other one of your friends. I do need two people to get her from the office. I pick Adrien and Jason. Please go get her and get back quickly."

Great he picked me. I got up and joined Adrien out the door. We walked in silence to the somewhat long trek to the office. Finally, he broke the silence, "Hey...uh Jason? Is it?" I nodded at him curiously, "Why don't you come and join me Marinette, Alya, and Nino at lunch?"

I peered at him, "Why do you want me to hang out with you guys? Are you planning to do something?" Adrien adorned a sort of hurt look and replied, "No, no, no I wanted to include you on something. I see you're having a pretty harsh time trying to fit in Jason. I just want to help you feel comfortable."

I grinned and held my fist out, "Haha yeah sure, I'd love to man." Adrien smiled and completed the fistbump offered. We arrived at the office doors and opened them to see a brunette sitting with her back turned to us. Adrien went forward first, "Hey Rin! How are you doing? I haven't seen you since last year in a photoshoot."

Rin jumped at the familiar voice and she turned to smile brightly at Adrien, "Hey Adrien!" Rin got up and hugged Adrien, "I haven't seen you in a while...well let alone much of anyone really. Geez, you've grown since I've last seen you! I used to be a full inch taller and now you're three above me."

Rin made a pouty face to Adrien as he measured to make fun of her playfully. She looked up at him and then finally noticed he wasn't the only one there with Adrien. She pushed Adrien aside and raised her hand to me, "Adrien how rude! Hello, my name is Rin Penance, and you are?"

My heart stopped a moment as I looked at her and I took in what she was wearing. She had on a crop-top, shorty-shorts and black leggings to go with converse. All was pretty revealing. My face rose about 400 degrees. She noticed and crossed her arms then looked away, "I-I'm sorry for my not-so-modest outfit...my Uncle insisted I wear it. Does it bother you?"

I quickly shook my head, "N-no! It's fine! I mean, you're fine! I mean you're beautiful, I mean...uh...does it make 'you' feel uncomfortable?" She looked away shyly, "Yeah, kind of. I don't usually wear this stuff...what's your name?"

Adrien stepped up and put his arm around Jason's shoulders, "His name is Jason. And uh, by the way, how is your strange Uncle doing?" Rin looked strange for a moment, "He's fine. And uh, nice to meet you Jason...we better get to class. After all, it is my 'very' first day of school."

I nodded as we followed Adrien into the hallway, and then I noticed Rin shiver in the weather that didn't really suit what she was wearing. I poked her, "If you want, I can lend you my jacket today to make you feel better...matter of fact you can sit next to me in class. It's not very far from Adriens seat."

Rin looked at me concerned, "Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden...and I don't want it to be cold for you. I'm used to the cold, so it's ok."

My heart leaped…('leaped'? What? What have I reduced to?) at those kind, caring words. "I'm sure it's fine. Jason, go ahead and give her your jacket so she can feel comfortable getting settled in class." Adrien told me as we were almost at the classroom. I gave Rin my slightly...no way bigger jacket than her that fit me perfect.

She...looked...adorable. The grey jacket was adorned by black swirls and brought out her hair. She blushed slightly at my stares. Adrien knocked on the classroom door and walked in when Mr. Fin came.

My heart was going a mile a minute and still working towards a heart attack when the teacher...Mr. Fin kept me at the front of the room to introduce me. "Class, this is Rin Penance, as you all know, she will be attending school in this homeroom with us. Alright Rin, pick your seat." I looked around the room and saw a blonde girl shove her desk partner out of her seat and wave at me to come over and sit...soooo not there. I looked at Adrien to see him point behind him to a girl with pretty blue hair and a kind face, who pointed back to Jason, and the empty seat at his desk. "I'll sit with Jason." I could hear as the class let out an audible groan as I crushed their hopes of an easy friendship.

Class went by fairly quickly, and Marinette (as I learned in class, the girl in front of Jason) turned to me, "Hey Rin! I was going to see if you wanted to join us for lunch!" I nodded grinning, "Sure! That'd be awesome." Marinette smiled along with Alya. Alya grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me along with her and Marinette to lunch.

We all sat in the library as to get privacy for my sake. I smiled at Jason who looked flustered as he smiled back. Everyone started to pull out their lunch and I pulled out mine as well. The plain black lunch box was kind of small and I opened it to see a note. It read: 'Hey Rinnie, have a great day! -Love Jim.'

Marinette giggled at me, "Looks like someone has her boyfriend making her lunch! Ooh~" I laughed at the face made by Jason that was pouty. I patted Marinette on the shoulder, "Haha, no Marinette, Jim is my butler."

Everyone except Adrien stared at me bewildered. "You have a Butler? Woah." Marinette blushed, "Oops! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to...I um...I was...yeah." I laughed lessening the tension, "It's fine. I don't want to boast about it." Adrien smiled, "See you guys? She's not like Chloe. Se's fun too, you'll see."

Adrien gave a million dollar smile like always. Ok don't get me wrong, Adrien is handsome, but he's not my type. I don't think that Marinette knew that as she was doing a soft glare of jealousy towards me. I stood up and offered to Marinette, "Could you show me to the bathrooms?" She got up and smiled,"Of course!" Once we walked out of the library I pulled her to a stop,"Marinette, I need to tell you straight. I have known Adrien for a while, but I have no feelings for him other than a friend. I'm sure he feels the same way too." Marinette stared at me with unbreaking eyes,"Thank you for letting me know."

I could feel the relief in her voice.

* * *

The rest of the day went on with little incident. Adrien convinced Jason to walk me to my car. I could tell that Jason was nervous around me, but I didn't know much about why though. "Thanks for walking with me to my car Jason," I said joyfully. Jason grinned, "No problem...though if you don't mind me asking, why did Adrien call your uncle strange?"

I reached my hand back towards my scars that ran along my back in ugly marks. My heart slowed. "I'm sorry but I can't talk about that right now. I've got to go." With that, I ran towards the exit with Jason on my heels only to stop when I got to my limo. I turned to him, "I'm sorry...not right now."


	3. Were you really there?

Uh...well I haven't gotten any feedback...but that's okay. I've been busy so I'll try and keep it updated every night...I can try to at least.

I have enjoyed writing this story and putting ideas together to continue developing it.

* * *

I leaned my head back in the backseat of the limo, 'Why did I do that to Jason? That wasn't very nice. I can give him an apology tomorrow when I get the chance. Why did I get upset? I know I've told Adrien a little of what my Uncle has done, but not the abuse. I don't think I should tell anyone about that.'

I sighed as we pulled up to the front of the aparment, and got out of the limo. "Rin, how was your day?" Jim was very enthusiastic, so I just wanted to keep him happy, "Today was great! I already met a couple of new people that will be great friends." I groaned, "But, I didn't find someone that I thought liked me and wanted to be with me though."

Jim laughed, "That's quite alright. That's amazing for your first day though. You must be tired, but make sure to say hello to your Uncle on your way to do your homework if you have any."

I nodded and headed inside. Once I was in our room, I closed the door and listened to the loud echo...I don't remember it being so lonely in here.

Uncle Franks office door was open so I went over and knocked on it. "Come in," was the only response. I walked in and Frank glanced up at me before frowning, "Hello Rin. I thought you were given an outfit for the day already?"

At first, I didn't know what he was talking about...and then I remembered the jacket Jason lent to me was still on me. "I...I'm sorry. I just didn't feel comfortable wearing these clothes. A guy from school lent it to me. I forgot to give it back."

Frank sighed a little, "Rin, as I said before, I don't care for what your opinion is. You just do what I say and do it correctly. Now, about this 'guy' at school...you need a boyfriend for the press to see and for them to get a hold of to make you look more famous by being in magazines. If you have nothing more to say, then go on and get to work."

I nodded and left the room to go to my room. Once I go there, I lay my bookbag on my desk, because I have no homework. I sat on my bed and looked around my room.

It wasn't much to look at since all I had in here was a dresser with a mirror, a desk, bed, and closet. My uncle didn't really feel the need to buy anything more than he needed to. I didn't have much of any interest in anything but my blank walls, and I didn't really mind because I haven't been out to do much anyway.

I just feel that I should be doing something else in this life of mine. I got up and went over to the window and peered down to the streets of Paris. I just~'BANG!' I jumped at the loud sound and seen the flash down in the alley behind the apartment complex.

'Should I go see if they're alright?...but I don't want to get into trouble myself.' I shook my head, "They must be hurt! I've got to go and help them!" I ran downstairs as fast as I could go, hoping the person would be ok. After running down 20 flights of steps, I would suppose I would be out of breath, but my adrenaline was running.

Honestly, I even wondered if Ladybug and Chat Noir would show up for such an occasion...I think that's just for acumas though.

I didn't think about what I would do when I got to the person...if he or she was alive. I ran around the back in steep strides. I stopped when I reached the alley and saw the two people.

One had dark garments on and the other...and the...other...was Jim! Jim held his arm with an agonized look on his face. "Give me all you have! I want all of what you have, right now! I'll kill you!" Jim didn't move and when he did he gave him the finger, "Fuck y-you."

This only made the mugger angrier and he shouted, "That's it! You're dead!"

I didn't have time to think. I sprinted towards them as the mugger was raising his gun. I just got to him when I grabbed the barrel of the gun and tried to push it away. The shock to the mugger was short-lived as he then turned it on me and fired.

I felt almost nothing as I continued to fight over the gun. Jim suddenly appeared and ripped the gun away from the man, and hit him until he fell to the ground unconscious.

I almost let out a sigh of relief when I found it a little hard to breathe. "Ha! I think we got him Ri- Rin!" Jim grabbed me as I squinted my eyes in pain. I looked down to see that the bullet had grazed the underside of my left arm, leaving blood to soak my arm.

That was an artery. Shit.

That was my last thought as I fell unconscious.

* * *

I didn't know what I did to make Rin upset, but thats none of my business though I guess. Unless...nah. I just think it has to do with her back though...she rubbed it like it bothered her.

But as I said, it had nothing to do with me.

"Run! There's an akuma attack!" A student called out as they ran from a classroom, with an akuma victim following close behind. "I AM HARD DRIVE! I'VE COME TO UPDATE YOUR SOFTWARE!"

I ran to the classroom nearest to me and peered out of the window at the evil villain. A few seconds later Ladybug showed up and then Chat Noir with her.

The villain shot lasers at them and in the background, I saw Alya and Nino sneaking behind to get a better shot at recording. 'They're in danger! I need to get to them!'

I shot out of the door and waited just around the corner where Alya and Nino were. Just then the villain shot a blast that hit Ladybug and Chat Noir and sent them into the wall behind them. The villain turned and faced Alya and Nino.

"Ah haha! I've got you cornered! You can't get away!" She raised her laser and was about to fire when I ran out and yelled at her, "Hey! Stop! Don't do it!" She turned to me and raised her laser at me, "Oh, a little impatient are we? Fine, you shall go first!"

I ran as she shot at me, then Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped in to stop one laser from hitting me. Chat Noir turned and yelled, "Jason! Get to safety! You don't need to help! Just run!"

Ladybug misstepped on a piece of debris sending her to the floor, distracting Chat Noir enough so that the villain knocked him on top of her, sending his baton to the ground, and smacked them away. "Ah haha! I've got you now!" She aimed at them, and before I could think, I grabbed the baton and thought of all of the martial art moves my grandfather taught me and how I had a black belt in this kind of thing and I should be fine...should be.

I swung the baton around and deflected the shot. I spun it around and hit her back a little. I couldn't see Ladybug or Chat Noir, but a could see Alya and Nino...but where they were standing under the ceiling, the ceiling was collapsing!

Chat Noir and Ladybug finally got up and ran over, Cat Noir, grabbing his baton saying, "We've got a plan! Now get out of here!" I really wanted to leave, but I needed to save Alya and Nino.

I sprinted towards them as fast as I could, hoping I would get there in time. Just as the ceiling was collapsing I jumped forward and shoved them out of the way just in time for them to get out...but not for me to get out. The ceiling landed on top of me with a crushing force.

I felt my ribs crack and I started to cough up blood in the rubble. I couldn't see anything and I felt everything getting a little darker every second.

Suddenly there was light and I looked around with half-lidded eyes to see Ladybug and Chat Noir with worried, grieved looks and I could see Chat Noir yelling at me with tears in his eyes...but I couldn't hear him...am I deaf? No...I feel weak...very...very...weak.

I closed my eyes with a final strangled bloody sigh.

* * *

I woke up in my bed...no...hospital bed?...No it's my bed. But...shouldn't I be dead? I turned my head to see Jim asleep on the bed beside me. He had a cast on his arm that was shot. Wait...is he okay?

I suddenly lost interest in his arm when I saw mine wrapped up. It was in a bloody bandage, and it throbbed. This throbbing lead to me being extremely tired. I felt exhausted...like something had drained me of all of my energy from me.

I thought I died...Wait...did I?


End file.
